


Stealing Leftovers

by hogwartshoney



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1796 Broadway, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been stealing Clint's leftovers.  This will only make sense if you've read the source fic and have gotten as far as Chapter 486</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> Written as comment!fic for 1796 Broadway, chapter 486 under the urging of CanterburyTales and the enabler teaberryblue

Stark swaggers into the kitchen like he has a habit of doing when he's drunk. It's been a while since Clint's seen him this fucked up though.

"Hey, Katniss, stolen any leftovers lately?"

Clint looks across at Tasha, who makes the smallest noise of disapproval that still manages to convey both death and destruction.

Stark lurches closer, miraculously still on his feet even though he looks _wasted_. His eyes are glassy, and there's an air of self-loathing that Clint hasn't seen on him since…. well, okay, since the thing with Steve's stitches.

"Because _I_ …. have been stealing the fuck out of yours!"

There's a beat of absolute silence in which Clint tries to decide whether he heard what he thinks he heard Stark say, whether it means what he thinks it could possibly mean, _knows_ that Stark's not talking about Szechuan Gourmet food since they haven't ordered from there in QUITE SOME TIME, and then, as Stark licks his lips obscenely and obviously, Clint realises just what the fuck he's saying.

Instantly furious, Clint lunges at Stark, who, ridiculously, just stands there and watches it happen. Clint manages to get one good swing in, catching Stark across his jaw and that stupid goatee he has, but before Clint can do anything more than appreciate the fact that Stark is staggering back against the counter, Nat is on him with what feels like most of her fury, which, fuck, isn't a good thing to be on the receiving end of.

"What the ACTUAL _FUCK_ , Barton?!" Stark's spluttering as Nat wrestles Clint face-down on the floor. She has him in that damn rear choke hold with the modification that she refuses to show him; he's never been able to get out of it, and tonight is no exception. He roars his frustration even as he struggles against Nat's iron fucking grip, and for a moment, it feels like he's back on the helicarrier, strapped to that chair in medical with his mind full of Loki, and Tasha right there with him. Only she was a friend then, and now….. now…. fuck! Now she's trying to stop him from damaging Stark, which he WANTS TO DO….. 

"Megnyugszik", she mutters, and speaking Hungarian means that she's VERY serious. Clint tries to disconnect, tries to get his mind in order because the last thing he wants is to be seen as unstable AGAIN. He grits his teeth, bows his head until his forehead is touching the floor, takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Jól vagy?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," he replies, when they both know he's not, not by any definition of fine, but for now, for now, he can be. 

She lets him up slowly, untangling their limbs in a sinuous way that he's never been able to follow for long enough to figure out how she gets him into the hold, let alone out of it, but that's something for another time. He rises, his legs and one arm tingling from the lack of circulation, and meets her eyes for a moment before turning to glare at Stark, who's nursing his jaw. _Good. The fucker_ he thinks uncharitably. This is Becky they're talking about. _BECKY_ , who he lo- who he fucking _loves_ , god help him, and Stark's gone and fucked up the ONE thing Clint thought he could have, the one happiness he was almost sure he could handle. 

Fucking Stark. Steve was right to leave him. 

~*~

_Megnyugszik - calm down_  
jól vagy? - are you okay?  
according to Google Translate 


End file.
